


we come alive in the evening (your body is so close to mine)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Mild Smut, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmates, This took me a week to write, give ruby a hug, give weiss and ruby each other, rt pls, ruby is a top, softness TM, they in argus, they're soulmates harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: “Can’t sleep?” It’s posed as a question, but Weiss knows it isn’t, knows that Ruby knows her better than that and it shows when Ruby doesn’t wait for an answer, her voice soft and tired. Ruby’s cheek comes to rest gently against the top of her head and Weiss swears she can feel the pain inside of her, can hear the nightmares that plague her as she speaks, her words more weighted than they should be. “I can’t either.”/////Alternatively, Weiss wakes up and Ruby's gone, so she goes outside to breathe. From there, feelings happen.





	we come alive in the evening (your body is so close to mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm australian and use the spelling 'mum' but instead i used 'mom' for this fic because it looked weird af having ruby say 'mum'
> 
> this fic is for every whiterose slut out there
> 
> see you in the end notes

The floorboards creak underneath Weiss’s feet as she pads down the hallway, arms crossed lightly against her body, the sounds soft and quiet. 

Her eyes focus in the dark, the night isn’t that strong and with the full, shattered moon combined with the neighbouring street lights, her vision is quick and sharp. She sighs as an arm unfurls itself, comes down so that her fingers graze the back of the sofa, searching for the warmth that as long since grown cold, Ruby’s body no longer pressed back into the cushions like it had been hours ago. 

Weiss’s breath comes out in small puffs of white, the temperature having dropped along with the sun as it had set, taking what little warmth it had to offer with it; but she doesn’t shiver in the cold loneliness of the Argus weather, far too used to it for it to affect her so strongly anymore. Her mind briefly drifts to Brunswick and that  _ does  _ make her shiver. The snowstorm, with the wind icy and stabbing, piercing right through to her bones, making them ache; and the people in their beds, their bodies- Weiss startles at her own thoughts, snatches her hand away and tucks it back under her arm. It’s best not to linger.

A particularly loud groan from the wood as she moves over to the back door makes Weiss wince, her shoulders growing tense as she holds her breath and she strains her ears, listening out to see if she disturbed the others, but all she hears is the pounding of her heartbeat echoing in her eardrums.

After a few moments the anxiety subsides and Weiss breathes a sigh of relief. The door slides open with little effort and the moment she steps out into the fresh, frosty air, she relaxes. Closes her eyes and fills her lungs, smells the ocean breeze and exhales every bit of stress and unease she is feeling, breathes out the anxiety that had jolted her from her sleep, only to find herself alone with half rumbled sheets. 

When she opens them again, she can’t help the little gasp that escapes her, can’t stop her heart from kick starting its goal to become a hummingbird. Weiss blinks, rubs at her eyes but there she remains, right in front of her and sitting on the floor. Her sight stays true as she stares at Ruby, elbows resting on grazed knees and hands cradling a battleworn face, too tired and weathered for her age. 

Ruby doesn’t move as Weiss comes closer to her, doesn’t even blink when their shoulders brush as she settles down next to her, knees bumping and Weiss relishes in the unlimited warmth Ruby seems to supply. She presses herself in closer, greedily soaking in the waves of heat and she notices the corner of Ruby’s mouth twitch, a smile stretching out as she loops her arm around Ruby’s and stays close. 

Fingers slide up the inside of Ruby’s forearm and stroke along the soft skin of her wrist, she feels the pulse flutter under her fingertips and she laces their fingers together when Ruby lowers her arm, holds on just as tightly when Weiss guides their hands to lay on her lap, her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Can’t sleep?” It’s posed as a question, but Weiss knows it isn’t, knows that Ruby knows her better than that and it shows when Ruby doesn’t wait for an answer, her voice soft and tired. Ruby’s cheek comes to rest gently against the top of her head and Weiss swears she can feel the pain inside of her, can hear the nightmares that plague her as she speaks, her words more weighted than they should be. “I can’t either.” 

“What are you doing out here Ruby?”

It’s spoken silently, a ghost of a question, the only evidence that it was ever uttered evaporating in front of them, the wisps of air disappearing until nothing is left. 

There’s a moment of silence as Ruby thinks or maybe she’s just distracted, her other hand is now utop of their joined ones, fingers tracing the lines of her veins, dipping between her knuckles before coming back up in order to repeat the process. Trace, dip and repeat. 

Weiss watches with interest, her heart still sold on being a hummingbird as it races in her chest, her blood rising up her neck and pooling in her cheeks. She is still getting used to Ruby’s touch, every caress and trace, it makes her lightheaded and giddy. 

She is about to open her mouth, her tongue ready to form the question again, but Ruby answers her before she can, her words distant, like her mind is somewhere else entirely. And when Ruby’s fingers stop their caressing, decides instead to hold their clasped hands, chooses to blanket them from the cold, Weiss thinks that she is. 

“I thought it would help, being out here. I thought that maybe I could think of something else, something less dangerous, but I can’t and I-” she inhales shakily and Weiss can feel her heart bleed, “I just don’t know.”

She tightens her fingers around Ruby’s and lifts her head, kisses her cheek, her lips cold and when she pulls them away and smiles, they are warm and tingling. She hopes that it’s enough to calm her, enough to put her mind at ease. 

“It’s going to be alright. We’ve planned this okay? We’ve gone through time and time again and it’s solid.”

Silver suddenly bore into blue and plead, “But what if-” Weiss cuts her off, “No buts. It’s going to be fine Ruby. And if something goes wrong,” she gives a squeeze, pours her heart into the palm that’s pressed against hers, “we’ll handle it together. We always do.”

The sigh that leaves Ruby makes her whole body sag and Weiss is once again reminded of how far her partner has come, how drastically she has matured from the squeaky, naive fifteen year old girl that literally exploded into her life and Weiss is once again reminded of what she had to go through in order to grow so quickly. No one should have to endure all of that trauma.

Their foreheads rest together and Weiss shivers, and both of them are fully aware that it’s not due to the cold that surrounds them. A hand comes up to hold her cheek, thumb stroking affectionately at the bottom of her scar and Weiss wants to cry, wants to fall into Ruby and crumble to pieces, wants to strip herself away until her heart is exposed and vulnerable, desperately wants Ruby to cradle it and help her keep it warm and alive. She imagines the sting behind her eyelids, imagines the burn that tumbles from them and trails down her face and for a terrifying second, Weiss thinks that she is actually crying. 

But the sniff that sounds out between them isn’t from her and she’s surprised when a droplet of water splashes onto her hand, can’t stop the concerned crack in her voice as another sniff comes out, a choked cry accompanying it. 

“Ruby?”

Another cry and more tears fall onto her hand, hot and painful, the cause of their existence burning her soul. Weiss untangles their hands and cradles Ruby’s cheeks, moves away so that she can look at her, takes in the blotchiness of Ruby’s face, the red around her eyes. 

Oh no. 

“Ruby, you’re crying.”

Both hands are now cradling her, her body angling more towards Ruby as she wipes her tears away and Weiss is mortified by the sob that rips its way from her throat. Ruby’s hands grip her shoulders and she inhales as if she is about to speak, as if she’s about to say that she’s fine, that she’s just tired, but all that comes out is another cry. 

Strong arms curl around her neck and Ruby buries her face into her, shaking and gasping, her throat trying so hard to work around the lump that’s formed. Weiss runs her hands down her back, in her hair, soothing and comforting. Helps Ruby through the tears and holds her as she falls apart, embraces the heart that is in her care and shields it from the cold.

They sit there like that, locked together, for a long time. Red falling into white, swirling and mixing, making everything they touch pink. Ruby’s crying gradually settles down, floats away into soft hiccups, her chest jumping until it doesn’t anymore, until her breathing evens out enough to cease its shuddering.

“I’m sorry,” she begins, ashamed and quiet. “I’m just so stressed and I don’t want-” Ruby sucks in a breath, holds on a little bit tighter as she mumbles her fears. “I can’t have something go wrong. Not again.”

Weiss’s side, where a smooth scar now rests, gives a painful throb at her words and she nuzzles closer, mouth leaving kisses wherever it can reach and a small embarrassed chuckle is her result, a muffled croaky voice sounding out, the vulnerability clinging to it as tightly as Ruby herself is to her. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

Another kiss and another chuckle follows, this time coupled with a ticklish squirm. Weiss smiles. 

“I know.”

Gentle hands reach for Ruby’s face as she leans back, urges Ruby to meet her eyes and once she does she leans in, kisses the tear stains, kisses away her pain and suffering. The laugh that bubbles from Ruby as she kisses her eyes makes her feel as light as the snowflakes that are now drifting down from the sky.

She moves away and watches, fascinated as they land in Ruby’s hair and Weiss feels herself melt at the sight, can feel her eyes soften and the love that makes itself so aggressively known in her soul sends her forward, compels her to show Ruby exactly how much she loves her. Needs her to know that she makes her feel like a blossoming flower, petals stretching out and soaking up the sunlight. Alive and well. 

Their lips meet and Ruby hums in appreciation, leans into Weiss’s touch harder and kisses her back. The wind chooses in that moment to pick up, swirls around them and leaves its own kisses along their skin, causing goosebumps to appear and Ruby shuffles closer, twists her fingers in Weiss’s long flowing hair and keeps moving. A leg is carelessly thrown over her lap and Weiss gasps, the ocean is roaring in the distance and she can picture the waves thrashing against the metal walls of the Argus military base, reaching higher and higher, the intensity growing.

Ruby clings to her in a way that makes Weiss’s emotions crash like the waves in the distance, makes her brain short circuit as she gets dragged under by the weight of her desire. She makes sure her grasp on Ruby is just as tight, makes certain that Ruby can feel her fingertips in her back, makes it so that she will never forget the sensation of her nails scratching along her spine. 

Someone moans but Weiss can’t say for sure who it is, her mind too hazy to comprehend anything that isn’t Ruby and the way she moves against her mouth, too busy losing herself in Ruby’s orbit to care that the moan was actually hers, high pitched and aching. Ruby yelps as another gust of wind blows, much stronger than the last and it’s enough to get them to separate, to force Weiss to open her eyes and take in the half lidded ones staring back at her, full of need and burning. 

There are so many things that Weiss wants to say right now, that she wants to ask. She wants to know if Ruby’s okay, if there’s anything she can do. If she wants to go back to their bed and fall asleep, block out the world and forget everything but each other; but nothing comes out when she opens her mouth, red and glistening with saliva and she sits there, dumbfounded as the cogs in her brain work overtime to think of something to say. 

There is a beauty in the silence that stretches out between them as Weiss struggles with her words, their breaths mingling as the shine of the moon grows weaker by the minute, the clouds rolling in and shrouding it away. The orange glow of the lamp post bounces off of Ruby’s hair and the colours integrate in a way that reminds Weiss of black holes, their gravitational pull so strong that nothing could ever hope to escape them. It causes Weiss’s breathing to hitch in her throat, the windpipe shrinking and collapsing. When she finally speaks, all that manages to come out is a breathless statement, so full of truth that it hurts.

“You’re so beautiful Ruby.”

Fresh tears pool unshed in Ruby’s eyes and Weiss sees the birth of a brand new galaxy in them, sees the gentleness of the world in her smile and a blush spreads like watercolour along her skin, paints her in the most beautiful red. If poets and artists could see what she sees, they would try and fail to capture Ruby’s charm. They would fall short on the right words, on the right brush strokes, never quite able to convey the light of her smile or the glint in her eyes.

If the Gods could bare witness, Weiss thinks, if they were lucky enough to be in Ruby’s presence, she knows that they would bow down to her. 

A low, content moan leaves her as Ruby brushes their lips together, nose pressing into her cheek as she angles her head and when Ruby shifts in her straddle, innocently grinds her hips down hard into Weiss’s as she closes the distance between them, Weiss can pinpoint the moment her grip starts to slip from her self control, her blood dropping down low in her stomach, throbbing urgently and insistently. 

The world gets thrown off its axis as her back hits the wood of the veranda and she jolts from the cold, water and snow soaking through the night shirt she is wearing and onto her skin. 

It’s one of Ruby’s, it’s old and well worn, the fabric soft and feeling like home. The shirt is far too big for her, the hem reaching just above her knees. Ruby had told her that it used to be Yang’s when they were little, but she had grown so attached to it that Yang had let her have it with a ruffle of her hair and a blinding smile. She remembers Ruby smiling fondly at the memory, her eyes full of nostalgia and she had outright refused when Ruby had held it out for her. Saying that she couldn’t wear it, couldn’t take something so precious from her, but after some gentle persuasion, soft words and even softer promises that she was precious to Ruby too, Weiss had accepted and the almost overwhelming smell of  _ Ruby _ had sent her heart into overdrive. 

It’s now her favourite shirt.

* * *

The progression of their relationship had just kind of happened. When they were reunited, they had spent hours in each others arms, just holding on and recounting what had happened. Weiss had sobbed openly into Ruby’s chest, her anger at her Father for forcing her away, the grief for their fallen friends, the pain left behind from Blake, the guilt for not being there for Yang and Ruby, it was too much. But Ruby held on and that was enough. Ruby would always be enough. From there they grew, they drifted closer to each other like magnets, connected by some invisible force that could never keep them apart, no matter how hard people tried. 

“Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?” Ruby had asked her on the train, the carriage they were in swaying gently as they sped towards Atlas, towards her old prison. Her pinky was curled around her own and Weiss remembers the heavy blush that bloomed onto her skin, her pulse speeding as fast at the train.

“My mom used to tell me about it, it’s an invisible thread that’s tied around your pinkie finger and the other end is around someone else’s. It’s said that the two people connected by the string are destined to be lovers and that the thread may stretch or tangle, but it won’t ever break.” 

During her explanation, Ruby had taken a piece of loose thread from the end of her cape and wrapped it around their respective fingers; she held up Weiss’s hand and kept her eyes on hers as she laced their fingers together, the remainder of the string dangling down, rocking with the rhythm of the cart. 

“Soulmates.” 

Ruby smiled at her, all kind eyes and soft, round edges despite the pain she’d been through, despite all of the war and tragedy. “You think we’re soulmates?” Ruby had laid one of the most loving kisses to her little finger, the one with the string and Weiss knew then that she was in love, knew that what had been building and building for years between them was love. She knew that what she had been feeling ever since she saw Ruby with her ripped stockings and her shaking hands as she dropped that tray of tea when she spied her and Yang at the front door, was love. 

“I  _ know _ we’re soulmates.”

They had been torn apart, separated by vast lands and seas, mountains and cliffs and yet, despite all of that time away, the lack of welcome familitary, their connection was never severed. When she saw Ruby again she was swept right back into the same rhythm that she had found solace in, the laughter and the warmth that is Ruby Rose. She found herself back at Beacon, alive and free with the same hopes and wonders. 

She had found a home in Ruby’s heartbeat. 

“Yeah,” their eyes met and suddenly the world made sense, the plot of everything falling into place and she felt the stardust running in her veins, the light shining in her blood, “I think you’re right Ruby.” 

* * *

Weiss breaks the kiss with a small shriek and her back arches to avoid the direct harshness of the icy stabs as best she can, but when she accidentally makes Ruby’s gasp get caught in the process the way she squeezes Weiss’s hips with her thighs in reaction causes her mind to breakdown, dislodges the sensitivity of the cold from her brain and diverts all concentration to the warm body pressing into hers, weighing her down in the most welcome of ways.

Ruby shakes above her, nerves, arousal and concern radiating off of her in waves, her worry bleeding out of every pore, dripping onto Weiss like melted ice cream, sticking to her like the sweetest of scents. 

“Are you okay?” It takes a second for Weiss to remember how to breathe, her lungs stuttering and her heart skipping several beats. And it is within that second that Weiss knows that she will love Ruby for all of eternity. No matter the distance, no matter the challenges. The length of that eternity is welcome, it is an eternity that Weiss would love to be lost in. 

“Yeah. I’m,” she swallows, voice thick with wants and needs that she hasn’t had time to indulge in, hasn’t had time to speak out loud. “I’m okay. The snow, it’s just cold.”

A beat and then, “Are you okay?” Ruby leans in close, her lips so near to her own that they graze as she speaks, whispers into her mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” And Weiss can tell that she means it. 

The kiss they share is slow, sensual. Ruby’s tongue explores her mouth tentatively, unsure and curious and there’s a whine that’s building in Weiss’s chest, climbing up her throat and it spills out when Ruby licks the underside of her tongue, the tip flicking up, teasing and savouring her.

There is a fog surrounding them now, the clouds having fallen from the sky to stalk along the ground. It creeps along the grass, seeps into their lungs as they gasp, the mist clinging to their skin and their clothes as they grapple. It makes the world invisible to them, morphs the space into their own haven. It’s still snowing and the ground is turning white before them, but neither notice, too absorbed in the other to care about such things. 

Quiet, loving sin coats Ruby’s voice, high and airy. It is spoken into red lips, a jagged scar, burning ears. Calloused hands slide down her body, apply pressure in just the right places in just the right way and Weiss sings for her, muffled pleasured sighs and groans encouraging her, begging for her to continue.

Somewhere in the back of Weiss’s brain, where her train of thought is rapidly derailing and going up in flames, smoke heavy and suffocating, she thinks that they really ought to stop, go back to the room they are sharing and continue this in  _ private.  _ Away from the prying eyes of the trees and the unwelcome touch of the wood digging into her back.

But when Ruby’s mouth starts to travel down to her jaw, her throat; lands at her collarbones and colours her skin in the most exquisite reds and purples; her nails scratching down her stomach to her thighs as Ruby maneuvers herself to settle between her legs, knees digging into the wood, her fingertips hungry as they slip under her shirt and up; Weiss’s self control goes hurtling out of the window and the moan that tangles up with her gasp as she rocks into the fingers that are now tugging her underwear aside, gets drowned out by the mouth that is steadily devouring her.

Ruby is so close to her, her hand hidden between their bodies and under the shirt and Weiss for the life of her cannot understand why she isn’t moving, can’t figure out why Ruby isn’t relieving the fire that’s burning low in her stomach. Long pale legs wrap themselves around Ruby’s back and squeeze, urge her closer. _She’s_ _so close_.

“Wait.” 

Weiss blinks her eyes open, dazed and confused as Ruby draws her hand away, places the palm on her cheek and gazes at her, unsure. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Ruby’s hair curtains her face and her irises dart down to her lips, lingering before they come back to meet hers, her pupils dilating and Weiss thinks back to black holes and gravitational pulls. 

“I mean, I want this.” Ruby thumbs at her bottom lip, continues her thoughts in a rush, suddenly aware of what she is admitting and Weiss can’t help but to be completely smitten by her. “I’ve wanted this for a while now. But if you want to stop that’s okay! I’ll wait.”

“Ruby.”

“Yeah?” 

Weiss curls her arms around Ruby’s shoulders, her fingers getting lost in her hair and her legs hold on tight. “I want this,” she grinds up into Ruby, feels a throb in her gut at the sight of Ruby’s eyes fluttering shut and rolling back into her skull, “just as much as you.”

“Okay.” Ruby breathes and Weiss jolts as the warmth leaves her face and settles on her thigh, fingers spreading as it slides up and between her legs. She is going to die, she thinks, she’s going to pass out and die and it’s all because Ruby is taking her sweet time in torturing her. “If you want to stop,” fingertips brush aside her panties and Weiss shakes, locks her ankles and whimpers her lust into Ruby’s ear, nibbles at the lobe, “just tell me, okay?” Weiss opens her mouth to respond, to tell her to hurry up, a promise on her tongue, a plea in her throat, but that’s not what comes out. 

Instead, a cracked and splintered moan erupts, coated in arousal and relief as fingers curl inside of her, spreading and dragging out wicked, sinful sounds and somewhere off into the distance, a cliff face crumbles, falls into the ocean and sinks to the bottom. White teeth sink too, right into the burning red flesh of Ruby’s neck and Weiss groans as her back rubs against the wood that little bit harder, clutches her fingers tighter as she feels new waves of desire rushing through her veins as her libido spikes. 

Ruby is  _ everywhere _ , her smell, her touch, her warmth, all of her. She’s everywhere and it is still not enough and Weiss cannot get a grip on her craving. She feels so greedy, so desperate and she thinks that Ruby can tell, can sense that she’s starving and aching. Her legs are starting to cramp, the muscles burning and it just makes it worse, adds fuel to the fire that’s licking it’s way along her nerves and she is trembling, fingers clinging frantically to dark hair as she rolls into Ruby, sucks at her pulse and falls apart. 

The muscles along Ruby’s back are flexing under the shirt she is wearing and Weiss feels dizzy as she reaches for the hem, yanks it up just enough so that she can slip her hand underneath, drags her nails down and pinches. It is too much, Ruby is too much. She is all consuming and it is aniliahting her. Weiss’s stomach twists, coils like a snake in the grass, ready to strike and she chokes on Ruby’s name, the syllables becoming distorted as she reaches her breaking point, speaks a liquid tongue that only Ruby understands and she lets Ruby bare witness to her soul helpless and exposed. 

Ruby makes it her home.

Time for Weiss stands still, everything ceasing in its movements, halts its breathing just so that she can catch hers. She pants, heaves the air into her lungs and Ruby mimics her, sweat trickling down her temple, strands of her hair sticking to her and some feral part of Weiss’s brain wants to know what it tastes like, craves to know what exertion on Ruby’s skin feels like on her tongue. So she indulges, with lungs still fighting to be filled, she allows something sweeter than air into her body. With greed controlling her actions, Weiss licks her tongue up Ruby’s temple, languid and affectionate, absorbing her. 

“Weiss? What are you-”

“You taste nice.”

A groan sounds unbidden from her mouth as Ruby carefully removes her fingers, sensitive and wired, she watches as Ruby holds up her hand and flushes in embarrassment as she looks on in wonderment as they glisten. Their eyes meet before swollen lips encompass wet fingers, suck nectar and drink her in. Weiss is shocked at the spike of heat she feels at the sight, can’t tear her eyes away from Ruby’s mouth as she moans, low and quiet. Ruby releases her fingers, and the look she shoots Weiss has her on fire all over again, her jaw loose, mouth hanging open slightly.   
  
“You taste nice too.”

Ruby smiles, wide and bright as she leans back down, snuggles under Weiss’s chin and listens to her heartbeat, taps the rhythm out on her collarbone. They lie there for several moments, just breathing and basking in the others aura, peaceful as the wind soars by, caresses them like a spirit. 

Until Ruby starts to shiver. 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Weiss asks it so gently, her voice a whispered tired husk, afraid to shatter the peace that blankets them and Ruby nods her response, exhaustion settling in her bones like the trees in the earth. She nudges Ruby’s shoulder tenderly, waits for her to rise before following, hand clasped around the one Ruby offers her with a lovestruck smile. Her thighs quiver as she gets to her feet, but that’s not what causes her to gasp, isn’t what makes her eyes widen. 

“Ruby.”

The girl in question stops mid step, one hand intertwined with Weiss’s and the other resting on the door handle, loose around the metal. She blinks at the expression on Weiss’s face, shuffles her feet nervously. 

God she is so cute.

“What’s up?”

“Ruby, your neck.” The hand around the handle reaches for her neck, to where her pulse rests and Weiss steps closer, wobbles on unsteady legs and a strangely satisfied, happy laugh bubbles in her chest, as she reaches out too, moves Ruby’s fingers away as she leans in for a closer look at the deeply possessive bruise gracing Ruby’s skin, much larger than the ones she knows are decorating her body. 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Ruby turns back to the door, spies her reflection in the frosted glass before sliding it open, guides them back into the house and down the hallway. Feet silent as they creep back to their room, hand in hand. She glances at Weiss from under her bangs and Weiss feels her mouth twitch at the blush that blossoms across the bridge of Ruby’s nose as she speaks. Quiet and suddenly shy. “I kind of like it.”

Ruby slips into their bed first, settles herself in before holding the sheets up for Weiss. She crawls onto the mattress, slots herself against Ruby’s body and rests under her chin, her leg curled over hips as she molds herself to Ruby, tangles into her until she can’t determine where she ends and Ruby begins.

Fingers trace up and down her back, dip into the diviots of her spine and she stifles a yawn, Ruby isn’t the only one who is greeted by exhaustion like an old friend. Weiss can feel the edges of her mind blacken, the promise of sleep just over the horizon when a thought snaps her awake, her voice urgent. 

“What about you?”

Ruby’s fingers still, confused and hazy with sleep. “What about me?”

Weiss forces herself up, hand on Ruby’s chest as she meets her eyes, silver bright in the cold darkness of their room, her safe haven. Weiss can’t help the roll of her eyes, can’t stop the way her heart leaps into her throat, pounding in her ears. “Don’t you want me to…” She trails off, unable to voice her curiosity, but Ruby understands, catches onto her thoughts and meets her, face red and eyes sparkling with repressed want.

“I do. I really do, but not tonight. I can tell when you’re tired Weiss.” Her voice grows softer then, something so delicate that it falls into a breathless whisper, so full with love and adoration that Weiss thinks she will cry. “I don’t mind if we just sleep, holding you is enough for me.”

She kisses Ruby’s lips, tastes the remainder of herself and smiles. “I love you Ruby Rose. So much. And when you’re ready, I’m going to show you just how much I do.” With that she snuggles back into Ruby, closes the distance between their hearts and listens. The world outside turning as it always does. She links their pinkies together. 

The grip she has on her consciousness is just about to slip when Ruby talks and she blearily focuses on keeping her breathing slow and even, counts the beats their hearts make in the absence of sound. “You already do. Everyday you show me and even if we could pick our soulmates,” there’s a long pause and Weiss thinks that she’s fallen asleep, she holds her breath, ears burning for the rest of Ruby’s thought and after several agonizing seconds, she gets granted it, just barely catching it before completely losing her battle to stay awake. “I’d pick you.”

When Wiess opens her eyes in the morning, her back and hips sore, ear pressed to a steady heartbeat and limbs thrown over Ruby’s warm body, their pinky fingers still loosely intertwined; the sun creeping over the horizon with the birds singing their songs, she knows that she would pick Ruby too.

**Author's Note:**

> i worked so fucking hard on this story, pls for the love of everything do not let it be in vain. 
> 
> please leave behind a kudos and a comment. i am in desperate need for that rush of serotonin i get when i receive validation. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, love u


End file.
